


The Gift That Keeps on Giving: Christmas at Kirkwall Coffee

by heartlesslynx



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Nyxrising, Nyxrising Tribe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Christmas, Finding the Perfect Gift, Holiday Pressures, I have forgotten how tagging works, Merrill is adorable, Nyx help us all, Oh maker, Society sucking out your soul when you work retail, alternative universe - Fan Made Content, no one knows how to make coffee, no seriously, potato machine, sibling fighting with words instead of fists, thus author is bad at tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 08:16:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13360314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartlesslynx/pseuds/heartlesslynx
Summary: Holiday spirit in the air, Kirkwall Coffee I'd up and running, along with general shenanigans, having to buy gifts for those you work with, and all and all, a jolly good time





	The Gift That Keeps on Giving: Christmas at Kirkwall Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Look for gushing about nyxrising who all inspired this insanity, as well as their wonderful show kirkwall coffee that this fic is based on.  
> I own nothing other than fragments of my soul, Nyxrising is to blame for kirkwall coffee, and dragon age can be blamed for all else

    Christmas season had begun,or at least within the walls of Kirkwall Coffee it had. It was almost like magic, overnight the autumn decorations disappeared and new decorations were in place.

    “Looks like a jolly little wonderland, doesn’t it brother?” Garrett said in jest as the Hawke brothers opened the door to the coffee shop. Garrett slapped his brother’s shoulder, moving past him to admire the tree in the corner.

    “It’s something.”Carver said, slightly in awe. “Merril must have done it overnight.”

    “Merril, get that THING away from me!” Fenris could be heard saying sternly from the back.

    “But it’s festive!” Merrill said with delight, the two elves emerging from the back. Carver had to stop short, Merrill wearing a fluffy santa hat, a huge grin on her face as she made chase, a elf hat complete with ears along the brim in her hand. “Morning Codswallop!”

    “M-Morning Merrill.” Carver stammered, the small elf managing to stick the blasted hat on Fenris’ head, despite his protest.

    “Oh! I’ve got hats for you both!” She said cheerily, “Let me go get them. Oh, we’re going to be so festive!” She squealed, zipping back into the office.

    “Looking nice this morning, hot stuff.” Garrett said to Fenris, the elf glaring at him silently.

    “Don’t even try, Hawke.” Fenris said with almost a snarl. “She’s been going on like this all morning.”

    “Is someone a grinch?” Garrett asked, Fenris staring daggers into the champion of Kirkwall Coffee.

    “No, no grinch hats here!” Merrill said seriously, coming out of the back. “Garrett, which do you want, I’ve got elf and a blue santa hat with snowflakes left.”

    Garrett paused, looking at the hats in absolute concentration. “I think I’ll take the elf hat, thank you Merrill.” Garrett said heartily, taking the offered hat and putting it on, leaving it wrackishly to the side. He grinned at Fenris, the elf scoffing before turning his attention to Carver.

    “We’ve got holiday drink specials to think up.” Fenris said, dragging the smaller Hawke sibling with him to a table up front.

    “Don’t forget your hat!” Merrill said cheerily, plopping it on Carver’s head as they passed. He wanted to say thanks, or that her decorations were brilliant, or, well, something? But Fenris kept dragging him, and he was speechless like always.

    “So, I know peppermint mochas are always popular this time of year,” Fenris started, taking the hat off as soon as Merrill was turned. “But I was thinking we could do a cinnamon-”

    “Why don’t you like the holidays?” Carver asked, Fenris stiffening at the blunt question. “I mean, not to be rude or anything, promise. I was just-”

    “It’s nothing important.” Fenris said, blowing off the question. “I’m just not a fan of pushing commercialism down a person’s throat for the majority of the autumn, only to crush you with stress and angry customers as the dreaded day looms closer.”

    “That’s right, you worked as a barista elsewhere last year.” Carver noted. “Were they really that bad?”

    “December 23rd, I had two different customers throw their drinks at someone they were in the cafe with, one barista had to go to the hospital for a severe burn from the steaming wand on the espresso machine, and I was told on more than one occasion to ‘lighten up’ by customers.” Fenris stated bluntly. “Yes. They were bad.”

    “I’m sorry.” Carver said honestly. “I didn’t mean to bring up bad memor-”

    “So, I was thinking a cinnamon latte,” Fenris said, rolling ahead with his ideas, “Keep up with the idea of pumpkin spice hell but much easier to produce and honestly, it’ll be a better product.”

    Carver nodded, the two leaning over a notebook, jotting down ideas for different seasonal flavors and gimmicks to woo their customers. Well, whatever customers they got at this point.

 

    Later in the week, the group was all about their designated tasks. Carver was deep cleaning the espresso machine under Fenris’ careful guidance, Merrill was placing their order for the week, and Garrett was as usual, making himself a nuisance.

    “You missed a spot.” Garrett said, Carver rolling his eyes, continuing his task. “No, seriously, you missed a spot.”

    “Where?!” Carver asked in frustration.

    “There.” Garrett said, swiping his brother’s face, holding up a finger to show coffee grounds.

    “How did that get there?!” Carver asked in exasperation, Fenris rolling his eyes before taking over cleaning the machine.

    “Hey Carver, leave the hat buddies to the dirty work and go ask Merrill about my proposed gift exchange.” Garrett said pointedly, leaning on Fenris’ shoulder, the elf sighing at the motion.

    “Sure Garrett.” Carver said dismissively, walking away from the inevitable flirting storm to come out of his brother’s mouth. 

    “Oh Aveline, the decorations look so good!” Merrill said happily as Carver made his way back to the office. He knocked lightly on the door, Merrill sitting up in her seat, looking to the door. “Oh, I’ve gotta go. Thank you so much for all the help Aveline. See you at the end of the week!” She paused, before saying her goodbyes, hanging up the office phone. “Hey Cobblestone.”

    He reminded her that his name was Carver while Merrill stared at him blankly“ “Garrett asked what you thought about the gift exchange?”

    “Oh, I love it! I’ve always wanted to do secret santa.” She said excitedly, grinning ear to ear. “It’ll be a bonding experience for us all. I bet we could even close the shop for a while and throw a little employee party and everything!”

    ‘Well, seeing as there are only four of us, that doesn’t seem like too much of a problem.’ Carver thought, saying, “That sounds like a great idea Merrill.”

    “It should be fun for all!” She said giddily. “Alright, before you and Garrett leave tonight, come pick a slip. Then it’s a surprise!” She smiled brightly, Carver nodded in reply.

    “Carver!” Garrett called from the front, “We need help up here!”

    “I gotta go.” Carver sighed.

    “Have fun Corvette.” Merrill said. Carver sighed, heading up to the front.

    “What now, Garrett.” Carver asked in frustration. Garrett slung an arm over his brother’s shoulder.

    “Well brother, I was just asking my good friend Fenris here about the ‘Snowman cappuccino’ and he couldn’t remember what went in it.” Garrett started, “So, as your general management, I thought I would double check with you before putting it on the menu board to make sure it was up to Kirkwall Coffee standards.”

    Carver gave Fenris a glance, the other man going around wiping down tables. ‘Must’ve needed a break from all of Garrett’s nonsense.’ He thought, pulling open a drawer to find the sheet they had been writing the new ideas on a few days previous.

    “It’s a vanilla cappuccino with an additional lumpy….. Thing. You know, with a spoon, I guess.” Carver tried to explain. “You know, to kind of look like a snowman.”

    “Riiiiight, right.” Garrett said. “Well, sounds frou frou enough. Here’s hoping that works out for you Carver.”

    “You try coming up with coffee drinks when you know the bare basics.” Carver reminded.

    “I have, it’s called the Champion Special.” Garrett deadpanned.

    “Alright, what’s all in it?” Carver asked pointedly.

    “A hearty serving of go fuck yourself,” Garrett started listing, “Followed by two pumps of what did Merrill say about the gift exchange idea.”

    “She liked it.” Carver said, Garrett saying ‘Yes’ under his breath, “She says to pick your name on your way out-”

    “Wait, pick name?” Garrett asked. “No, no, I said gift exchange.”

    “Well, she took that to mean secret santa.” Carver said.

    “Of course Santa is a secret, how else do we protect the jolly man from the demon spawn that parents call their precious children.” Garrett stated. “What does she mean pick a name. If we get to pick, I pick Fenris-”

    “Like out of a hat. Or a bowl.” Carver explained. “You know, so it’s a surprise who you got a gift for.”

    “No, that just won’t do.” Garrett said with utmost seriousness. “No, I’ll just open all the slips and take Fenris before anyon-”

    “Alright guys!” Merrill called, coming to the front of the shop. “I know it’s two weeks out, but I thought we could get out names for Secret Santa today.” She held her santa hat in hand, four slips of paper in the depths of the plush fabric. “So come draw your slips, and Don’t. Tell. A. SOUL.” She was very serious about it. Garrett looked panicked, eyeing the santa hat like it was the last item he needed to finish a quest line. He all but jumped forward to grab a slip, before Fenris slipped by, grabbing a slip and putting it into his hoodie pocket. Merrill grabbed her slip, grinning ear to ear.

    “Well, uhh, looks like I’ll be grabbing for myself and, uhh. Carver.” Garrett said, grabbing both slips and shoving them in his pocket. “Don’t worry brother, I’ll give it to you when we get home.”

    “Thanks Garrett.” Merrill said happily. “Alright, I want the shop in tip top shape before anyone goes home. We’re going to start getting this ‘holiday rush’ I’ve been hearing so much about, and I want us to be prepared.”

    “Yes Merrill.” Carver said, the other two in agreement. They set about, to cleaning the shop from their many, many, many customers. Well, maybe after the three they’d had that day.

 

    “Brother, congratulations.” Garrett said on their way home that night, pulling the slips out of his pants pocket. “You get to find a gift for Merrill. Good hunting, dear brother.”

    “You know we could have kept it a surprise.” Carver sighed, looking at the piece of paper to indeed see that Merrill’s name was scrolled on it.

    “You see, that would ruin my fun.” Hawke said, with a playful smirk. “I have everything planned. Tomorrow, gift one, a partridge and pear. The next, I-”

    “If you plan on following the Twelve Days of Christmas, I would recommend stopping now and turning around to go back to the shops and getting a nice bottle of wine.” Carver said plainly. Garrett’s teeth made a clicking noise, he shut his mouth so rapidly.

    “What, is there something wrong with a traditional holiday themed gift?” Garrett asked, “Brother, have you become a grinch?”

    Carver thought it over, remembering the conversation from earlier in the day between himself and Fenris. “You know what, do what you want Garrett. That’s what you do anyways.” Carver said in frustration. “But sometimes, you need to think your decisions through, and think about how they affect other people. Especially people who matter to you.” Carver finished his piece, turning on his heel and continuing the trek to their house. Garrett hadn’t moved, a little shocked to say the least.

 

 

    Carver arrived earlier than usual the next day, wanting to get out the door before Garrett had gotten up. If anything he could mess around with the coffee machine and figure out how to actually do what the blasted thing was meant to do.

    The store was as he had left it the night before, with Fenris and Merrill both at work, faint Christmas music filling the air. “Morning!” Carver called, hearing a hum from both elves as they kept working. Carver passed through, going to his locker to grab his apron and blasted hat. But when he opened the door, he found his first gift, wrapped in brown paper. He gave pause, pulling out the package, carefully breaking the tape keeping the folds together. He revealed a copy of “The Barista Bible’, which Carver wasn’t certain if it was a hint or if he was finally learning that yes, barista-ing could be considered a religion. 

    He flipped through the pages, seeing instructions for mixing various drinks and different skills to learn for them. “Not a bad gift at all.” he thought, “Knowledge is half the battle.” He put the book back in his locker, donning the rest of his uniform before heading up front. For now, practical knowledge would be enough.

    Garrett showed up not long after Carver, sneaking into the back with a gift bag and then returning without anything in hand. “Merrill,” He asked, “Mind handing me a calculator? I want to get started on the payroll.”

    “Sure thing Hawke!” Merrill said cheerily, rustling through the various papers on the desk before pulling out a calculator. “Wow, you’re on your game today! Normally you do payroll so late that we barely miss the cut off!”

    “Thought I would get an early start so we can have as easy of a time over the holidays as possible.” Garrett offered as an explanation, before leaving out the back, taking the stack of papers from the last week’s time clock, settling down at a table and starting to work.

    In the following days, it almost seemed like a change had come over the shop. Sure their customers were sporadic at best,and no one coming to the shop regularly yet, but  some things for the employees had changed.

    For one, Garrett was being less of a pain in the ass. He showed up to work on what appeared to be a schedule, which alone shocked Carver; he hadn’t known Garrett to keep to a schedule ever in his life and Garrett was doing managerial things, taking over ordering for Merrill as well as lots of paperwork, most of which hadn’t been sorted through since the shop opened.

    It all came to a head two days before the ‘staff Christmas party’, according to the flyers Merrill had made all around the shop, saying they would be closed for an afternoon. Carver and Fenris had been cleaning the front of the store, seeing as very few customers had come through and they were beyond bored, when Merrill approached.

    “Cartier,” She said in a hushed tone. “Is Hawke alright?”

    “What do you mean?” Carver asked.

    “I know he’s been acting kind of strange the last few days,” Merrill started, “But I didn’t worry too much because I thought it was holiday nerves or something. But I fear something wrong with Hawke! He’s behaving so strangely!”

    “Why, what is he doing?” Carver asked, Fenris perking up at the question.

    “Look, look, come see.” Merrill said, grabbing Carver’s arm and dragging him back towards the ‘office’. When they got closer, he could see what she meant.

    “Merrill, do you still have the stapler out?” Garrett asked, not looking up from the floor. Around him on the floor was a sea of papers, a large pile in his hand and another set on the tabletop in front of him.

    “Right behind you on the shelf, Hawke.” Merrill said, gesturing at the mess of the office that Garrett had made.

    “Thanks Merrill.” He said, not even looking at the three coworkers in the doorway. He grabbed the stapler, separating three pages and stapling them together, dropping them on a pile beside him.

    “What is he doing?” Carver asked, Garrett looking through another page or two, before dropping those on a different pile in front of him. 

    “He said he was going to do the ordering, but he couldn’t find the forms or the guide. So I showed him where I stored it all, and he just sort of stared off into space for a moment, before grabbing all the papers and doing, well, this.” Merrill stated, once again gesturing towards the piles of papers.

    “I think he’s sorting them.” Fenris said gruffly, pointing at the pile closest to them. “ I’m pretty sure that’s an order form from August.”

    

    “Once the system is in place everything will be more streamlined,” Garrett said, having heard the three at the door, “Which, speaking of system, Merrill, do you still have the catalogue for the company we got our register from?”

    “Somewhere in that general direction, yeah. Why?” Merrill said. 

    “We need to order more paper for the printer and I want to see if they have a different option.” Garrett stated, “Ours is prone to misbehaving, so we should look into buying a new one after the first of the year.”

    “I don’t know if that’s in our budget.” Merrill said solemnly.

    “Not to worry, it is now” Garrett said. I worked on it yesterday, and we now have an office supplies and equipment budget. Oh, and did you know how much we spent on potatoes this last year? So much money on potatoes.” Garrett continued to grumble to himself, sorting papers to different piles around where he stood. The other three stood in the doorway, watching almost in awe as Garrett worked through several sheets.

    “Pass me half the pile.” Fenris said, breaking apart from the other two. 

    “Are you sure?” Garrett asked, “If there is something else you-”

    “Just let me.” Fenris said plainly. Garrett paused, before passing him half of the pile, stepping aside and making room among the papers for Fenris to stand. “So what’s the system?”

    As Garrett began explaining the sorted piled to Fenris, Merrill and Carver decided to go up front, leaving the two alone to continue sorting through a sea of papers. 

    “Are you excited for the party?” Merrill asked, Carver picking up where he left off on cleaning.

    “You could say that.” Carver said a little reluctantly. Yes, he was looking forward to the party, and an afternoon of the shop being closed. But he hadn’t yet found an appropriate gift for Merrill, even though whoever was doing his gifts had been spot on. The barista book was the first of several gifts, the generosity of whoever was his gift giver astounded him. He had found gloves, a new scarf, and a very nice notebook in his locker over the last several days. Part of him suspected Merrill, seeing as out of the two options it would make the most sense. 

    “Well, I can’t wait!” Merrill said excitedly, “It should be such fun to all hang out together without having to work. And I just know my gift is going to be great to give!” She was so cheerful it was almost infectious, Carver feeling her smile spreading through the whole of the shop. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad after all he still had two days to find a gift. Everything would be fine.

 

    The afternoon of the staff party Merrill was cheerful enough that it made up for all of the bad customers that seemed to have found their way to the shop. “Why do these assholes always find a way into the holidays.” Carver heard Fenris grumbling to himself as he made yet another latte for another crabby customer. Yes, they were getting business, but with enough jerks who messed up the whole front when they stumbled in or people being just plain rude, snapping their orders at Fenris and Carver. They were quite grateful for the quiet afternoon off.

    “Well, I’ve ordered take away,” Merrill said happily, taking a seat at the table they had claimed for the party, “So how about we do our last exchange.” She had a massive grin on her face, a brightly wrapped package in her hands. 

    “I don’t see why not.” Fenris said, a small wrapped item on the table in front of him.

    “I would like to go first, if you don’t mind.” Hawke said, the table agreeing. Carver didn’t say much, already feeling like his gift was inadequate. He had spent most of the last days trying to come up with something, anything for his gift to Merrill. He had come up with something, but he didn’t feel like it would be enough.

    Garrett passed a package across the table, a friendly smirk crossing his face. Fenris looked at the package, before slowly and carefully revealing the box. He lifted the lid, seeing the words ‘Want, Need, Wear, Read’ along the top. He pulled out a bottle of wine.

    “Good vintage” he said cooly, turning over the bottle and reading the label. 

    “I remember you mentioning that one not too long ago.” Hawke said genuinely. “Wasn’t sure if it was the right year.”

    “It is.” Fenris said cooly, setting the bottle aside, before sticking his hand back in the box. He pulled out a set of new headphones, a questioning look crossing his face. “I didn’t tell you I needed new ones.”

    “No, but the duct tape holding the cord together on your old ones did.” Garrett pointed out. Fenris started, before nodding, putting them aside, grabbing another item from the box. Fenris gave an odd look, holding up a scarf. “I thought it would go with your coat.”

    Fenris nodded, before setting that aside and picking up the last item from the box. “The Professional Barista’s handbook.” Fenris said, “How kind.”

    “I thought it would be a good guide.” Hawke said thoughtfully, “Seeing as you keep teaching Carver everything, you may as well have a book for things you don’t know and you both could learn together.”

    “What a neat idea!” Merrill said, “Does that mean we get to put new things on the menu?”

    “Let’s get through the holidays first, Merrill.” Fenris said gently.

    “Well, since you’ve received your gift, how about you give yours next.” Merrill said kindly, Fenris putting his gifts back into the box.

    “Sure, why not.” Fenris said, taking a small package and handling it to Carver. He wasn’t terribly surprised, seeing as there was only the two people to receive from, but he didn’t want to admit that he had hoped Merrill was the one behind all of his surprise gifts.

    He pulled apart the wrapping paper, opening the small box to reveal two items. The first, a nametag, with ‘Carver’ and the shop logo on it. Beside it, a small note, saying ‘read me later’.

    “Oh, that’s a nice surprise.” Merrill said, “Carver, what a fun gift.” Carver nodded, opening the pin and fastening it to his shirt, slipping the note into his pocket to read later. 

    “I guess I’m next then,” Carver said, lifting up the thin package next to his chair, passing the large piece across to Merrill. She squealed in excitement, quickly removing the paper to reveal the frame.

    “Carver, it’s beautiful!” Merrill cheered. The frame was a large glass square, inside holding several pictures of the team, strung together with dark green ribbon. Along with it was coffee stirrers, an empty sugar packet, and on one end was a key. Merrill cooed, asking, “Was this from before we changed the locks?”

    “I thought it would be a fun idea,” Carver admitted, “To see how far we’ve come in so little time. Maybe over time we can do more of them.”

    “Oh Carver, thank you so much!” Merrill said, hugging the frame to her chest. “It’s wonderful.” Carver could feel a faint blush spreading to his cheeks, which he hoped Garrett wouldn’t notice and then point out.

    “Well, that makes you the last one, Hawke.” Merrill said, putting aside her gift before handing Garrett his. 

    “Thanks Merrill.” Hawke said, before tearing into the wrapping. He paused, a thoughtful look on his face, before a wide grin spread across. “I….. I Love it!” He removed the wrapping to reveal a ‘Kirkwall’s Best Boss’ mug, with something tucked inside. Garrett opened the box, sticking his hand in the mug to pull out a pin. “The Champion of Kirkwall Coffee!” He read off in glee. “Thank you so much Merrill!” Hawke immediately pinned it to his shirt, saying, “I will have you know, I am never taking it off. Ever.”

    The group chatted together, all pleased with their gifts. Carver excused himself, popping in the rest room to read the note from Fenris. It read:

 

Carver,

    I’m not one for holidays, but I thought these things would all be of use. The book is a good guide, and hopefully we can learn more in this next year.

    She won’t ever learn your name properly if you don’t speak up. Let this help you get that started. Then maybe you can stop making heart eyes at her and keep your attention on the tasks at hand.

 

Fenris

 

    Carver was a little shocked. Was it that obvious he had a crush on Merrill? Or maybe Garrett had let that slip out while working with Fenris before. Either way, he appreciated the efforts made by his coworker.

    “Carver, come on! Foods here!” Merrill called.

    “Be right out!” Carver replied, checking himself once in the mirror. Maybe this would be the year he got up the nerve to talk to Merrill about this. Maybe.

 

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, thank you Nyxrising for a show that inspires me to write fluffy as can be fanfiction about characters getting ready for the holidays. And seeing as it is January, I wish you lot a very merry late as can be Christmas and I hope you enjoy your gift of fluff.  
> Secondly, thanks to all the creative minds of the ProudNyxlings discord. You made one cranky author push herself to get out of her writers slump and ACTUALLY DO THE THING. Thank you to everyone who read it ahead of putting it online for your editing help, could not have done it without you.  
> NOTES OF THE FIC:  
> 1\. I started writing this in December hoping to finish it by Christmas. Obviously that didn't happen and that's OK. it's finished now and that's all that matters.  
> 2\. The Fenris stories of the week of the holidays bullshit at his old job is a compilation of all the stories I picked up while baristaing. Because people suck.  
> 3\. I don't know what else to say. But thanks for reading.
> 
> Please leave comments because they help me steal part of my soul back from nyxrising only for it to get stolen yet again by their wonderful acting skills and stories that make me weep.


End file.
